Adventure's Just Begon
by Shibiku Cloverfield
Summary: Hey all you veiwers out there, i'm not really good at summarys so can you just read and reveiw maybe you'll like and if you like story please favorite and follow so please take a look iv'e worked really hard for this it took weeks so take a look please! heh so take a look please it's the way i said it! This basically tells the story of Pokemon Black and White.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there! Just so you know this is my first time writing any type if fiction so if** **it is a bit "lacking" or if you have any** **suggestions, leave me a review or PM me okay? And no flames, please! So now that that's out of the way, here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so don't ask if I do.**

Chapter 1: A Package and A Pokemon

_Nuvema Town. A small town in the southeast corner of the Unova region. This quiet, peaceful town is a haven for people and Pokemon who seek to live in harmony. Our story begins with a 16 year old young man who resides in this very town. This young man has loved Pokemon all his life and has a gift that will help change not only himself, but the entire Unova region, and eventually the world. The name of this young man is Black White. And this is his story._

The air was crisp and the grass was covered in a glistening dew as the sun rose over the hills of Nuvema Town. It was the time of morning where most of the people were still asleep in their beds. As the sun rose slightly higher, the calls of Pidove began to fill the air. If one were awake at this time, they would see a woman with light brown hair wearing a white tank top, a green skirt, and an open lab coat carrying a small package. This woman made here way to one of the houses in the center of town. She approached the front door of the house and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opened and the woman was let in. After a couple of minutes, the door opened again and the woman left with a large grin on her face. As she left the house and made her way to her lab on the northern end of town, Professor Aurea Juniper thought to herself, 'The three of them are going to be so excited when they find out THEY have arrived.' Giggling slightly to herself, she pictured the excited faces of the three teens as they would prepare to open the package she left. She in a low whisper, "This is going to be a very interesting day." Little did she know how right she was.

4 hours later...

*DING-DONG!*, came the sound of the doorbell. "Coming!" Carla White called to the person on the other side of the door. She walked from the kitchen, where she had been preparing breakfast, and across the living room to the front door. Opening it, she was greeted by the sight of a 16 year-old young man with short black hair, wearing a white shirt with a red line running from around the collar through the middle of the shirt in a Y shape, black jean pants with blue sneakers, a blue coat with a large white collar and small oval glasses on his face. He gave a small smile and said, "Good morning, Mrs. White." She replied, "Oh, good morning, Cheren. How are you today? Please come in. Black is in his room in case you're wondering." Stepping inside, Cheren could smell the delicious breakfast Black's mother was preparing. He looked around, seeing the house in a neat and tidy arrangement, just like she liked it. He turned to her and asked eagerly, "So, did the package arrive today?" Carla nodded and said, "Yep! When I told Black this morning, he could hardly contain his joy! He wanted to open it right then and there, but I told him to hold off until you and Bianca got here. He was a little down, but he said 'Okay...' ,and I asked him to take the package to his room and wait till the others arrived."

Cheren sighed at his friend's over eagerness and responded by saying, "Knowing Black, he's probably been staring at it nonstop in a silent agony since then." Trying but failing to suppress a giggle she told him, "Yes, that does sound like him." Cheren began to walk towards the stairs as he spoke Black's mother, "Well, better not keep him waiting. If he waits any longer he might lose it, and while that would be very entertaining to see, I'd rather it not come to that." Laughing to herself again, Carla told him, "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Cheren nodded and began to ascend the stairs.

It was just sitting there on his desk. Mocking his very existence. The parcel he had been waiting for after such a long time, had finally arrived. And he could do nothing. Not even pull on the tiny bow that was placed ever so nicely on top of it. It was AGONIZING! Black had been staring at the package for the last hour and a half. Why? Because he had nothing better to do and was too excited to stay away from it.

The 16 year-old was wearing his signature outfit consisting of his black shirt underneath a light blue jacket, gray-brown pants with red and black sneakers and his favorite red and white hat with a blue Pokeball emblem on it. Taking off his hat and running his hand through his spiky brunette hair, he thought, 'When are those two going to get here?!'

As if to answer his question a knock came at his door. He called, "It's open!" The door creaked open and Cheren walked in. "So, it seems you still have your sanity after all," he said jokingly. Black smirked and retorted, "Yeah, but just barely. Ten more seconds and I would jumping up and down everywhere, screaming like a Simisage with it tail on fire." Cheren laughed at his friend's statement and came back with, "Don't worry. If that were to happen we would sell you to the circus and get free tickets to see your act. I would definitely want to see THAT."

Black scowled and told Cheren, "Better be careful, if I got loose you'd be the first I would go after. And I DO bite." "Ooh, I'm so scared, and that's IF you got loose," Cheren said sarcastically before walking over to where his friend was sitting. Before Cheren could say anything Black handed him a card and said, "It came with the package. Read it."

Cheren looked at the card and began to read out loud, "Dear Black, Cheren, and Bianca. Inside this package are three Pokeballs, each with a Pokemon for the three of you. Pick them fairly, and be good to them. They will be your partners for a long time to come. Sincerely, Prof. Juniper. P.S. When your done, swing by my lab, I have something else I want to give you."

"Any idea what that 'something else' is?" Black asked Cheren as he finished reading the note. Cheren smirked and said, "I do, but I want you to keep trying to figure it out. You know, use that head of yours for something other than a hat rack." Black scowled again and mumbled, "Smartass." Turning his head to Cheren he said, "Oh, yeah. Did you see if Bianca was up yet?" Cheren shook his head and replied, "No, but she should have been here by now. What is taking her?"

As if to answer THAT question the two then heard a rapid stomping up the stairs in the hallway. Turning their heads towards the door, it burst open and a 15 year-old girl rushed in panting and wheezing. "S-sorry I'm *pant*pant* late!" she managed to choke out before attempting to catch her breath. Cheren just gave her an exasperated look and said, "Jeez, Bianca. We've known you for about ten years now, and I know you aren't that good with time management, but I thought you'd at least be a little more punctual on a day like this!"

"Well, excuse me! It's not my fault my alarm decided not to go off! And before you ask, YES I did remember to set it this time!" she said to Cheren. Cheren raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you did?" She replied angrily, "Yes! I said that didn't I?!" At that moment she felt a hand in her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that Black had stood up and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He told her, "Bianca, calm down. Cheren was just checking because this has happened in the past and wanted to make sure it wasn't the case this time. Right, Cheren?" He put the emphasis on the last statement and gave Cheren a look that said 'If you don't agree with me, you could die.'

Cheren took the hint and told Bianca that Black was right and he was sorry for acting so suspicious of her. At that, all of Bianca's anger dissipated and she apologized to Black and Cheren for freaking out. Black had always been a good mediator and often when they were younger, whenever fights would happen between others and themselves he would calmly and reasonably work out something that would end the argument as soon as possible.

Black took a few steps away from Bianca to give her some space and finally noticed that her clothes were covered in dirt! He said, "Bianca, did you trip because you've got dirt all over your clothes." She quickly looked down at herself and sheepishly said, "Yeah, I was running down the road when one of my shorlaces became untied and, well... I tripped..." She began to smack away the dust and dirt from her clothes as her face heated up in embarrassment. She thought to herself, 'This sucks. I wanted to look at least a little bit good for today. I even got me a new hat too. I was hoping HE'D notice it but I guess not.' Unbeknownst to Black the young lady has had a massive crush on him for as long as she could remember. Unfortunately for her, Black was incredibly oblivious towards her feelings for him. 'I just wish he would notice me a bit more,' she thought. At that point in her thoughts though, she was clear of most of the dirt on her so she stopped wiping it off.

Now that she wasn't covered in ground dust Black could clearly see her clothes. She wore a tan blouse with a white shirt underneath and a white skirt that went just past her knees. She was also wearing tan knee socks with small yellow shoes and had a green purse hanging around her shoulder. But what Black noticed was that her usual white and yellow striped beret that normally sat on her golden blonde head of hair was a new green and white striped beret.

He decided to ask her about it later though, and said, "Now, since we are all now present and accounted for, what say we get to the reason why we're here." This perked everyone up instantly. They had finally remembered the package that lay on Black's desk with the three Pokeballs inside it. Bianca was jumping up and down in excitement while Cheren and Black were holding it in but eagerness easily seen in their faces.

Bianca decided to be the first to talk, "Well? Let's open it already!" Cheren interjected by saying, "Hold on, Bianca. Why don't we let Black go first. I mean, the package was delivered to him." Bianca nodded saying, "Yeah, you're right. Go ahead, Black!" Black looked at the two of them and asked, "Are you guys sure? It is for ALL of us." They both nodded at him. "Okay." Black walked over to the package and began to open it. After he took off the bow and the tape, he opened the box and looked inside.

True to what the card had said there were three Pokeballs inside, and each had a label below it. The one one the right said "Oshawott", the middle one "Tepig", and the one on the left "Snivy". After taking moment to think he reached in and picked up Snivy's Pokeball. Bianca saw this and rushed over. "You chose Snivy, huh?" she said, "Here, Cheren! You can have this one!" As Bianca said this she shoved Tepig's Pokeball into Cheren's hands. "What the-?! Bianca don't just decide for me!" he said irritated. "Sorry..." Bianca mumbled. Feeling slightly guilty he said, "It's okay, I kinda wanted Tepig anyway." Bianca's smile came back and she picked up Oshawott's Pokeball.

So now all three of them had a Pokemon and now it was time to meet them! "Snivy!" "Tepig!" "Oshawott!" All together they yelled, "Come on out!", and threw the Pokeballs in the air! The Pokeballs opened up and in a flash of light three figures appeared. One was a small blue otter with a shell on its' stomach, Bianca's Oshawott. Another was a little red pig the breathed embers out its nose, Cheren's Tepig. And finally was a small green snake with leaf-like arms and legs, Black's Snivy. Introductions were made and the Pokemon seemed happy with the choices that had been made. And while the Pokemon were talking with each other, Bianca got an idea.

"Hey guys!" All eyes in the room turned towards Bianca, waiting to here what she had to say. "Why don't we have a battle?" she proposed to the others.

**Okay I'm going to end the chapter here so I don't do too much at once. I hope you liked the first chapter, so if you did let me know. I'll also be accepting oc's if you guys want a character in the story sometime. I'll try to find a way to get what I can in. Until next time, read and review! Ciao!**

~katethetrainer is out~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Battle and a Messy Room

Recap: Professor Aurea Juniper paid a visit to the home of Black White to deliver a special package for him. Inside this package were three Pokeballs, one for him, and his friends Cheren and Bianca. When they arrived each of them took their pick. Black went first and chose the grass snake Pokemon, Snivy. Bianca chose the sea otter Pokemon, Oshawott; and Cheren, the fire pig Pokemon, Tepig. All three of them were thrilled to receive them and the Pokemon were happy with the choices made too. In the midst of the celebration, Bianca had an idea. "Why don't we have a battle?" And now our story continues...

"So, what do you guys think?" Bianca asked, eagerly awaiting her friend's response. Cheren and Black were silent for a moment until a large smile broke on Black's face. "Sure, I'll battle you! What do you say Snivy? How about going a round with Oshawott?" "Vy! Snivy!" came the grass type's excited reply. "Okay, then. Let's go!" Black said eagerly.

Cheren, on the other hand, did not share his friend's immediate enthusiasm. "Hold on, Black. Is it really a good idea to battle in your room?" he asked. Bianca replied to this by saying, "Don't worry, Cheren! These little guys are small and can't be too strong yet. It'll be fine! You ready, Oshawott?" "Osha! Wott, wott! Oshawott!" said the water type, ready to fight. "Do you guys even know what moves Snivy and Oshawott can use?" Cheren asked, hoping to dissuade them. But Black smiled and said, "Snivy starts off knowing Pound and Leer, and I think for Oshawott, it's Scratch and Growl." Bianca spoke up as well saying, "Well now that I know what Oshawott's moves are I guess we can begin, huh?" Black nodded as Cheren sighed in defeat knowing that nothing he said now could change their minds.

The Pokemon and trainers took their places as Cheren and Tepig stood off to the side. As the two friends stared at each other Bianca thought to herself, 'If I can win this, maybe Black will be impressed enough to take a bit of an interest in me.' "Ready when you are, Bianca!" Black said to his opponent. 'It'll be tough, but I have to try!' was Bianca's final thought before replying with, "Hope you won't mind if I make the first move then! Oshawott, use Scratch attack!" Oshawott charged at Snivy with it's claws slightly glowing. Black countered by saying, "Snivy, use Leer to stop it!" Snivy narrowed it's eyes and glared at Oshawott; frightening the small Pokemon as it's attack came to a halt. "Now follow it up with Pound!" was Black's next command. Snivy then rushed at the small Pokemon and turned, using it tail to attack. The Pound attack hit its mark and Oshawott staggered back a few steps, feeling the sting of the hit on its chest. "We won't let that stop us, will we Oshawott?" Bianca asked her Pokemon. "Osha!" came its confident reply. Black grinned and called out, "Okay, you asked for it! Snivy, Pound once more!" Snivy came towards Oshawott preparing to strike again. Bianca, knowing it would be really bad if the attack connected again, said, "Quick, get out of the way!" Oshawott just barely managed to dodge the attack and get behind his opponent. "Now use scratch again!" was his next command. Oshawott's claws connected this time landing a critical hit and Snivy cried out slightly in pain. Black looked at Bianca and told her, "Not bad, Bianca." She blushed a little bit but not enough that her crush could see it. "T-thanks!" was her stuttered reply. Black smirked saying, "But don't get cocky! This isn't over yet! Snivy, Leer!" Knowing what the result would be Bianca called out, "Look away, Oshawott!" As Oshawott closed his eyes and turned his head away, Black thought, 'Perfect!' "Now Snivy, Pound while its not looking!" Before the water type could react Snivy's tail connected with the side if his head, throwing him off balance as he fell to the floor. Bianca gasped and asked slightly scared, "Oshawott, are you okay?!" The sea otter Pokemon struggled a little to get up. "Oshaaaa..." was his strained response. Snivy looked on as Oshawott stood up and finally was back on his feet. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Black saying, "We're not out of this yet! Oshawott use Scratch back to back!" Black commanded, "Use Pound to block and counter!" Oshawott used his speed and scratch attack to evade and counter, while Snivy used his tail to defend and attack.

Oshawott and Snivy continued to unleash their attacks at each other neither giving an inch to the other. This went on for several minutes as Cheren and Tepig could only watch with looks of shock on their faces as the two battling Pokemon practically destroyed almost everything in Black's room. Neither trainer nor Pokemon seemed to notice the damage that was happening around them, all they were focused on was the battle. And after several minutes, both Pokemon ceased attacking to catch their breaths. Both were covered in bruises and cuts from each other and were panting fiercely. Black new he had to end this quickly. Giving Snivy enough time to cool off he called out, "Snivy, Leer one more time!" Snivy narrowed it eyes into a piercing glare once again and while Oshawott was still recovering, he flinched gazing into Snivy's terrifying look. "Now jump and use Pound to finish it!" came Black's command. Snivy leapt into the air and brought his tail down on Oshawott's head. The blow caused Oshawott to stagger, and finally fall to ground unconscious. Snivy stood over his defeated foe, proud of his victory but at the same time respectful to Oshawott for putting up a good fight.

"Oh no! Oshawott! Are you all right?!" Bianca said as she rushed over to her knocked out Pokemon. As she picked him up in her arms, Oshawott awoke and sadly realized his defeat. "Oshaaaa..." he mumbled sadly. This had been his first real battle and he lost it. Bianca picked up on this and reassured him, "Oshawott, it's okay. You put up a good fight and that's all that matters. We lost this one but we'll win next time okay?" "She's right Oshawott." Black had come over to check on the two when he decided to speak up. "You both fought great. Even though you guys just met, the way you battled showed you already have a deep connection with each other, same with me and Snivy here. You just need a little time to train and get stronger. Then next time you might just beat us." "Sni! Vy! Vy!" Snivy agreed with his trainer.

This brought a smile to Oshawott's face and put flames in his eyes. From now on he would work hard to get stronger, and one day challenge him again. When that day came, he would be sure to come out one top. Oshawott turned his head and looked at Snivy, a fierce flame of determination in his eyes. Snivy noticed this and smiled the same look in his eyes. The both of them had the same thought at that moment. That they would be rivals for a long time to come. Black turned to Bianca and said, "You did great too, Bianca. Give it a little more time and you can grow to be a great trainer." Bianca blushed at his compliment and turned her face so he couldn't see. "T-thanks Black. That r-really means a l-lot." she stuttered.

"A-HEM!" Both trainers turned their heads to see Cheren, who had cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now that you to are done I think it would be a good time to bring up the COMPLETELY DESTROYED ROOM!" Cheren exclaimed. Black looked around and saw that indeed his room had been nothing short of annihilated. Pokemon footprints ran all around the room and walls. His bed was a mess, his desk and chair had been knocked over, his dresser and half of its' contents strewn across to other areas in the room and the tv had been moved slightly, which he was thankful for it being just that because if it had broken it would have been his neck. The only thing that wasn't misplaced or knock over was the Wii he had gotten last Christmas. Surprisingly, it was unscathed. But the rest of the room looked like Tornadus had ran through it and left.

"Holy crap! Did we do ALL that?!" Black asked Cheren. "Yes! You did!" Cheren yelled. "Oh... Oops." Black said as he grinned a goofy grin. Cheren fell over anime style and when he got up he looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "OOPS?! That's all you have to say after damn near annihilating this place?!" he practically screamed. Bianca looked down shamefully while Black just said, "Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like it was your room that was destroyed." Bianca looked up in surprise. 'How can he be so calm? His battle with me nearly wiped out his room. I thought he would be freaking out like Cheren is but he's not. Why is that?' she thought silently.

Cheren meanwhile had sighed an exasperated sigh at his friend's obliviousness to the destruction. 'Why do I even bother?' he thought to himself. "Well, let's get your Pokemon healed," he said. "Lucky for you two I brought some potion bottles, just in case." Taking out the medicine from his bag he sprayed it on Snivy's injuries, and then Oshawott's. All the while Black looked at him with a knowing grin on his face. When Cheren was done, Snivy and Oshawott looked like they hadn't fought at all. That was when Black decided to speak up saying, "Hey Cheren, why don't you and I battle now?" Cheren looked at him like he was insane. "Black, your Snivy just got done battling. Shouldn't we wait a little bit?" He said with a look that betrayed his true intentions. Cheren had wanted to battle Black first, and seeing him battle Bianca only made him even more excited to fight. And no matter how well he hid it, Black knew he wanted to take on Snivy with Tepig. Black looked at Snivy, who was having the same desire to battle as he was. 'Well, if a direct attempt won't work,' Black thought deviously, 'maybe I need to take a different approach.'

"All right, Cheren. I guess if you're SCARED we can wait till later to battle." he said boldly. Snivy and Black turned their backs to Cheren and Tepig. Black then said quietly to Snivy, "3, 2, 1..." "EXCUSE ME?! Scared?!" came the shout of anger that Black knew was coming. He just smiled and turned to face Cheren who looked incredibly pissed off. Black and Bianca both knew that one of the fastest was to get Cheren mad, was to call him scared or chicken or anything like that. And it showed time and again that it worked and this time was no different.

"Black I wanted to give you and Snivy time to rest after that last battle with Oshawott but if you're begging for a beat down, far be it from me to not give it to you!" Cheren said angrily and with slight eagerness that Black knew was in his voice. Black whispered to Snivy again, "Hook, line, and sucker." Snivy chuckled at his trainer's comment knowing Black had played on one his friend's biggest irritations to convince him to battle. "Well, at least this time the room won't get wrecked any more. Cheren is much more careful than I am," Bianca said with slight nervousness in her. "Osha, wott," her Pokemon agreed.

Black and Cheren took their places as Snivy and Tepig stood in front of their respective trainers ready to go at each other. Black had to be careful this time even though Snivy's wounds were healed Cheren would be a much more difficult opponent than Bianca. He had confidence though, he believed in Snivy and Snivy felt that, so he felt confident, too.

"Hope you're ready Black!" Cheren called out. "Oh, I am. And I think I'll go first. Snivy, Pound attack, go!" Black commanded. Snivy charged getting ready to strike his opponent. "Dodge and use Tackle!" Cheren quickly ordered. Tepig avoided the Pound attack and promptly rammed into Snivy's side catching him of guard. Snivy groaned, the attack had hit harder than expected. He now knew what he was up against and couldn't get careless like that again. It would cost him the fight and Black had confidence that they would win. "Snivy, Leer while he's recovering!" Black called out. Tepig looked up and saw Snivy's Leer. It startled him, dropping his defense for a moment but long enough for Snivy to get in close and use another Pound this one hitting it's mark, hard. Tepig grunted in pain, irritated that he fell for that. Cheren called out to Tepig, "Use Tail Whip, Tepig!" The fire pig began to wiggle his tail a little bit, leaving Snivy and Black wondering, 'What the hell is he doing?' To answer that Cheren ordered another Tackle while Snivy was distracted. There was zero reaction time as Tepig charged the grass snake Pokemon sending it back a few feet. It had hurt more than the last one; and Snivy and Black both knew that if Tepig got in another hit like that, they were done for. Unfortunately, Cheren and Tepig kept up their assault, so much so that all Snivy could do was avoid and evade. Tepig left no room for a counterattack and Snivy was losing energy, fast. Black was trying to think of a way to win but it wasn't happening. After much avoiding Snivy literally slipped up, tripping on one of Black's clothes that had been thrown about during his battle with Oshawott. "Snivy!" Black shouted. "Tepig, end this now!" Cheren ordered. Tepig went in for the finish as Bianca and Oshawott turned away unable to watch. Suddenly, two vines flew out of Snivy's collar area and smacked away Tepig before it could land the final hit. "Tep! Pig!" was the small fire type's response. "What the-!" Cheren exclaimed. "Whoa, that's Vine Whip! You learned Vine Whip at the last second to defend yourself! Awesome, Snivy!" Black said with renewed confidence.

Bianca looked again and was happy to see that Snivy wasn't out just yet. "It's not over yet, Black! Tepig, Tackle once more!" Cheren told Tepig. Black smirked and said, "Catch him with Vine Whip, Snivy!" Snivy then used the vines to not only stop Tepig but wrap him up and lift him into the air. "Now throw him!" was Black's next order. Snivy threw Tepig across the room, crashing into the wall and hitting the floor. The attack had hit hard and Tepig was struggling to get up. "Tepig, please get up!" Cheren begged the weakened Pokemon. But Black took the initiative and said, " Go Snivy! While it's struggling, finish it with Pound!" "No!" Cheren cried out. Snivy charged at Tepig and jumped into the air dealing the final blow in the same manner he had done to Oshawott. Tepig had been hit too much and had finally fainted, leaving Black and Snivy with the victory.

"Tepig! Speak to me! Are you okay?!" Cheren ran over to his Pokemon. Tepig awoke with a sad smile on his face. "Tep, Tepig, pig pig, Tepig" he said reassuringly. Cheren sighed in relief. "That's good," turning to Black, who was congratulating Snivy in a great job, he said, "I have to say Black that Vine Whip was something I wasn't prepared for. You and Snivy put up a good fight." "Thanks Cheren. Same can be said for you and Tepig there. If Snivy hadn't have learned Vine Whip right then and there, we would have lost. So thanks for a good battle," replied Black.

Bianca walked over at the two of them smiling, while carrying Oshawott in her arms. Cheren then said, "Why don't we let everyone rest in their Pokeballs for now. They could use it." "Okay." "Sure!" came the responses. Pulling out the Pokeballs they said: "Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig. Return!" A beam of red light came from the button on the balls as their Pokemon were engulfed by it and went back into their respected Pokeballs.

Cheren stood up and sighed, "We should probably tell your mom what happened Black. I doubt she couldn't have heard all that." "We should probably break the new to her," said Bianca, "She might take it better if she hears it from us, Cheren." "You're right, Bianca. Meet you downstairs Black," Cheren said before exiting the room. "I'm really sorry that this happened because of our battle, Black," Bianca said to her friend. Black smiled and told her, "It's all right. I'll probably catch hell from mom but it's not something I'm not used to." Bianca giggled and left to go catch up with Cheren. Black looked around the room one more time to get a full damage assessment. He knew mom was going to chew him out so badly for this. He sighed, and opened his door to go downstairs, dreading what was about to happen.

Well there's chapter two! Hope you like it, And as always read and review.


End file.
